Sakaii and Kamura's fruits basket REVOLUTIION!
by cricket-whitefire-sakaii23
Summary: When Two best friends are sucked into the fruits basket world, they say they are from another demnison, right? No, you say your angles, and you know peoples darkest secrets. Yup, that will let you stay at Shigure's, no problem. Romance, Humor, randomness.
1. angels from above & no bra

Disclaimer-We don't own anything I swear we didn't invent fruits basket! No! It wasn't us we didn't do it!

A/N- hello everyone! Me (hannah a.k.a. sakaii) and Chanda (a.k.a. kamura) thank you for reading this! You guys rock my toe socks! And . . . Chanda says . . . she loves Kyo-kun! In this story we're 17 even though we're really 14. We thought it would be kind of criminal if we 'fell in love' with one of the older Sohma guys. So . . . Yeah! Well we hope you enjoy it. L8R H8RS!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah and Chanda sat inside of Chanda's room reading her random manga's.

"Hey Hannah? Do you want anything to drink?" Chanda asked as she headed out the door. "Yeah sure. Umm whatever you're having." she replied as she squealed about Kureno. Chanda came back to her room carrying to cans of melon juice and some candy. "I've got the melon!" Chanda yelled in the tune of 'I got the power'.

It was 9:47 a.m. and the two girls were home alone, except for Chanda's annoying younger brother Allen. The two teens layed on Chanda's bed and read their ultimate favorite manga; fruits basket!

"Who do you think is hotter out of the Mabudachi trio? I think it's Aya." Hannah asked as she flipped through the 6th book.

"No way! Hari is so much sexier . . . but Shiggy isn't so bad either." Chanda replied and Hannah disagreed.

"Na ah! Ayame is FINE!" Hannah retorted sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever, Kyo is the sexiest out of all furuba characters, even Ayame!" Chanda yelled since she was in love with Kyo since the 7th grade.

Chanda and Hannah took a swig from their cans of melon and swallowed a bit. Before they knew it they were spitting it out every where. "That's nasty!" Chanda yelled as she rubbed her hand over her tongue. "E gads my books!" she shrieked as she tried to revive them. Hannah started rubbing a napkin on the book pages while frantically muttering something to her self.

Then the books began to flash, and then vibrate. Soon enough electrical blue waves flew out of the fruits basket characters eyes, shocking both Hannah and Chanda. Before they knew it they were being stretched out and sucked into the manga! They didn't know what was happening except that they had just fell from the sky and were in the middle of crashing through a roof. When they opened their eyes they were moaning in pain while trying to get roof tiles and wood off of their selves. The tile started to come off of them easier.

When they were free of all the debris they were just laying there trying to catch their breaths. Just then tons of tiles fell on top of them. "Oh God my stomach!" moaned Chanda as load of tiles hit her. Hannah was trying to sit up when one more tile fell down and hit her upside the head. She went back down like a brick. "Oh my Akito! It feels like I've been hit by a ton of hard back cover Harry Potter books." gasped Chanda. All of a sudden two people ran over to them and helped them up. "Thank you so much." said Hannah painfully while flicking a piece of tile off her shoulder. When she looked at the faces of her rescuers she saw Minae and Tohru standing right in front of her. This added more trauma to her already agonizing pain. "Chanda! Chanda look! It's them! It's them!" hissed Hannah while elbowing Chanda in the ribs.

**Chanda P.O.V.-**

She stood stalk still as Hannah hit her sore ribs. "It's them! It's—"Chanda interrupted Hannah with a block from her hits and whispered, "I see it . . . but I don't believe it." Hannah nodded in agreement.

'You're . . . ah, you're Tohru Honda." Chanda announced as she walked towards them and examined their looks. Hannah gasped and then coughed to get her friends attention.

"Ch-Chanda? . . . Chanda?" she asked and Chanda turned to her.

"What Hannah!" she asked impatiently.

"We're . . . we're . . . anime!" she yelled staring at her fingers and then Chanda.

Tohru and Mine exchanged glances and walked towards the two strangers. Tohru looked to the ground where they had fallen less than five minutes ago. She bent down and picked up a book looking object, and gasped at what she saw. On the front cover sat Momiji in his school uniform. AS the two girls were examining their selves Mine picked out three outfits. One for Tohru, and two for the strange girls.

"Um . . . What's this? Does it belong to you guys?" Tohru asked as she handed over the book.

"Eahh! Hannah, It's . . . Momiji!" Chanda yelled. Hannah ran to it, taking it from Tohru and bowing.

"Thank you Tohru-kun. I'm Hannah Quick, and this is my best friend Chanda Elliot." Tohru bowed while blushing. Chanda jumped forward and hugged Tohru (in real life Chanda hates Tohru so you could say That she's 'trying' to be nice.).

"I hope we can be friends!" Chanda yelled while Hannah came in for a hug as well.

"Well well well, what's this?" came a deep voice from behind. Hannah turned around and came face to face with Ayame.

"Oh God! I-I-It's you!" gasped Hannah in a loud whisper. She started to feel woozy and then fainted at Ayame's feet.

"My goodness. It seems that I have a fan." he said, ego inflating.

"Are these beautiful girls your friends?" asked Aya.

"No. They just . . . fell in . . . from the sky." She responded as she just realized what happened ten minutes ago.

"Ah! So they are angels from above! How lovely!" He exclaimed

Kamura dropped to her knees, propped Hannah up, and started to fan her with the book. Just then Yuki walked in and asked,

"What happened?" He spotted Chanda and Hannah on the floor.

"Who are you two?" he said bewildered.

"Well, for your information Mr. I'm so perfect (Chanda also hates Yuki in real life)," retorted Chanda annoyed." We just fell through the roof and my friend just fainted out of shock! By the way I'm Chanda and this Hannah." she said with angst and unhappiness as she pointed to an unconscious Hannah.

"Nice to meet you to." he replied blandly.

"Will she be okay?" said Yuki as he nodded towards Hannah.

"She'll be fine." responded Chanda as she shook her head.

After a few more minutes Hannah's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked

"Well, I'd think that pretty obvious!" said Aya popping up right in front of her. Hannah's eyes widened as she stared intently into his eyes.

"You know . . . you have gorgeous eyes . . . Ayame." she finished with a crooked smile on her face. Aya was taken aback at first but then he smiled too.

"That proves it she is an angel! She knows my name and a handsome face when she sees one!" gasped Aya with glee.

"Chanda!" said Hannah with a weird look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I just realized we're still in our pajamas, and . . . I'm not wearing a bra." said Hannah as she whispered the last part into Chanda's ear.

"What! You're not wearing a bra?" exclaimed Chanda out loud. Everyone looked at Hannah with a twisted look on their face.

"Oh shit Chanda!" moaned Hannah in remorse. "Why'd you say it out loud?"

"Well, personally Hannah my little angel," said Aya seductively as he cradled her face and pulled her in close. "I really don't mind one . . . bit."

"Oh God!" gasped Hannah, and then she fainted again. Yuki hit Aya on the head.

"You're sick." he said disgusted.

"So,. . . um do you two have a place to stay?" asked Tohru kind of scared after what happened.

"Um . . . no." said Chanda answering for both her and Hannah.

"Oh how wonderful! You can stay with me and mine!" exclaimed Ayame.

"That would be great!" gasped Hannah excitedly as she came immediately out of her unconsciousness.

"Uh . . . Hannah you may not want to do that." said Chanda protectively.

"Why so?" asked Hannah still looking at Aya.

Yuki interrupted, "Well, you see Miss Quick-san my brother has a . . . er problem."

"Oh." said Hannah as she remembered the Ayame in the books.

"You can stay with us!" said Tohru cheerfully. "I'm sure Kyo and Shigure won't mind. Will they Yuki?"

"I'm sure they won't." said Yuki smirking. At the mention of Kyo's name Chanda started to glow with brilliance.

"The thought of Kyo and all his glory. Me living with that. Ohhh Yesssss!" Chanda mumbled to her self.

"What?" questioned Yuki.

"Oh nothing." responded Chanda quickly. She loved Kyo, but didn't want everyone to know that.

"Well then, it's settled you'll stay with us and Shigure-san!" Tohru announced with a smile.

"But before you go you must have something!" said Ayame as he thrusted three boxes into their hands. And then they left.

"Kyo-kun, here I come love!" Chanda yelled while Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped.

"Chanda-san, you know Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. Chanda just smiled and laughed as they headed towards Shigure's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N- We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter to our story. Chapter two coming soon. Reviews would be most appreciated you guys. Give us reviews . . . lots of reviews. Kamu-chan and Aka-chan over and out. Peace!


	2. Ayames dresses

DISCLAIMERRRR: I dontn't own and neither does cricket! Only Takaya-Sama!

Author note: Hello people, this is Chanda Aka Kamura! YAY! Cricket is GOING to singapore, she's actually at the airport so i'm typing...lol. hope you like our second chapter...

Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and the outsiders sat in the sitting room involved in a friendly conversation when the sliding door flew open. Everyone's eyes fell onto the orange haired teen who randomly walked into the room.

"Kyo-Kun, Welcome!" Tohru exclaimed and Kyo smiled, taking a seat by his girl friend. Yes, That's right, Kyo and Tohru where going out. Cold hearted, boyfriend and girlfriend. How we came to this conclusion? Kyo and Tohru kissed in front of everyone.

"Awww!" Hannah cooed and Chanda grimaced.

"Damn, I didn't know they where going out. Now who am I going to seduce with my sexy anime body?" She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, they all stared at her, but shrugged , continuing with their conversation.

"So Chanda and Hannah, You'll be staying here?" Shigure asked and Chanda began to sweat.

"U-U Only if you and Akito allow it!" Hannah nodded and Shigure's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know about Akito?" Shigure glanced around to the Sohma members and Tohru.

"Shigure! We're angles!" Hannah yelled and Chanda threw her arms in the air,

"YEAH! And we've seen you and Aki in many delicate situations!" Chanda said as she backed up Hannah. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked at Shigure and then to the two 'angles,' cluelessly

"Umm okay girls you can follow me and I'll take you to your room!" was Shigure's only reply as he jumped up and pulled the two girls towards the stairs.

"Wait! Wait!" Chanda yelled and Shigure hesitated, but stopped, seeing what she wanted. Chanda turned to Tohru and smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Yuki, and Kyo sweat dropped, as Tohru began to panic. Hannah sighed, dragging Chanda, while Shigure dragged her, up the stairs, leaving the Sohma boys and Tohru to the first floor.

At dinner Kyo and Tohru flirted, Yuki and Hannah where involved in a friendly pow-wow, and Shigure rambled on and on to a non-listening Chanda. Hannah excused herself from the table and ran up the stairs, abandoning her friend and making her sit alone with the four fruits basket characters.

"Ahahahahaaaa!" Chanda laughed nervously, as she pulled at the hem of her shirt. After Tohru's dinner was devoured, Chanda trudged up the stairs, muttering quietly to herself.

"Damn Hannah and her disappearing act. Someday, she'll get me killed…" Chanda got to the bedroom door and tried to slid open the paper door.

"Haa-Chan! What the hell are you doing in there!" Inside the bedroom, Chanda could her Hannah scramble around the room. Yes, Hannah was trying on Ayame's dresses. "Hold on! I'm not descent!" Chanda furrowed her eyebrows and smirked, tapping on the door lightly with her index finger.

"Hannnnnnnaaahhhh?"

"..Yes?"

"Are you trying on Ayame's dress?" The girl outside the door could visibly picture the brunette blushing.

"Haa-Chan! Show me! Show me! Show me now!" Chanda wined and Hannah sighed.

"No! Cause if you came in here and saw me…in this dress! And..and then if someone happened to pass by and see us! It would look soooo wrong!" Chanda began to come inpatient, but stayed perked up.

"You just don't want anyone to know our secret!" Chanda yelled loud enough for the house hold to hear.

"W-what secret?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

"Ahaha…that secret." Hannah muttered as she slammed open the door. Chanda's eyes grew wide and a smiled crossed her features.

"Awww You look sexy!" Hannah blushed and did a spin and a modle pose.

"You think?" Chanda nodded as she did a scanning walk.

"Yeah, let me see what the material is made of." Chanda stated as she lifted the end of the dress and peared under the hem.

"Ahem."

Both girls heads snapped to the voice to come to find a blushing Yuki staring at them. Hannah was the first to snap out of her daze turning to Chanda.

"I TOLD YOU!" She scram and Chanda laughed, running out og the room.

"Uhh…" Yuki muttered and Hannah blushed a dark crimson, leaving the awkward silence hang in the air.

"Uh, Yuki! T-that wasn't what it looked like!" said Hannah looking everywhere except at Yuki's eyes. Hannah growled as she peered around the corner to see a giggling Chanda.

"So…I was going to ask you a question, but I can see your busy so I'll just leave.." Yuki muttered as he turned around. Hannah bit her lip and reached out to him.

"Ah Yuki! Wait! I'm not busy! Just wait one second." She slammed the door in Yuki's face and looked around her room for her clothes. A couple minutes later she appeared outside and Yuki heaved a sigh of nervousness.

"Okay, what did you want to ask me?" asked Hannah and Yuki just shrugged and turned his gaze to the open window.

"How much about us… the Sohma's I mean, do you know about?" Hannah's eyes flickered in panic, as she switched the weight on her left foot to the right.

"E-everything.." She stuttered, and Yuki's eyes widened.

"How?"

"I- I don't quiet know." She muttered as she looked towards the ground. Yuki didn't say anything, leaving them in a silence that they didn't quiet like. Yuki then piled up all his confidence and grabbed Hannah into a light hug. She closed her eyes awaiting the transformation of Yuki, but when nothing came, she began to worry.

"Why aren't you a rat?" asked Hannah blithered as she looked at him.

"I don't know.." he responded in a low whisper as he pulled away from her, hands gripping to her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, and she became memorized by his beauty. Yes, she loved;Yuki, Momiji, and Ayame, she just couldn't help herself. She wanted to hug him again, maybe even kiss him. She put her arms around hi neck and laid her fore head against his chest, inhaling his sent.

Never had he hugged a girl, so what she was doing was new to him, but out of instincts he slipped his arms around her waist, and let her lean on him for support. Hannah heaved a sigh of relief, and stayed safe in his arms.

"Hannah-San?" he asked quietly still holding onto her for dear life.

"Yes?.." She asked while turning her head uo to gaze at his beautiful face.

"Are you a real angle?"

This was the moment of truth, should she tell him that she was, or tell him for what she really was.

"Um…." Just then Chanda then took her time and decided to interfere with the cuddle time.

"Hannah, you cheater!" She gasped sarcastically and over dramatically, a hand laying on her forehead. Yuki and Hannah pulled apart, blushing madly.

"I can't believe you! After all we've been thought! Hannah you're slowly breaking my hear!" She yelled as she began to sob.

"What!" asked Hannah annoyed that Chanda had ruined her moment.

"Oh…Its alright, I understand. You always…like men better anyways. Well then, I'll take my leave here! Oh, and Hannah, don't take to long we're suppose to go with Tohru to the grocery store." She said as she skipped down the hall and out of sight.

Yuki stared at Hannah , and Hannah notice, and yelled,

"I'm not a lesbian! Or a bi-sexual! That's All Chanda's joke!" Yuki smiled and shook his head,

"What ever you say." Hannah blushed, and turned to Yuki.

"So about my question--," Hannah set two of her fingers on top of Yuki's lips and then gently place a kiss on his cheek. She quietly whispered something in his ear, and ran downstairs to go shopping for food with her two friends.

Author note-YOU LIKE HUH? HANNAH AND YUKI EVERLASTING! more Yuki and hannah fluff. Most yuki and hannah, but there is some of CHA and some one eles. PLEASE REVIEW.

Kamu-Chan&Haa-Chan OVER&OUT! iloveyou...


	3. MAke out Kyo, Make out

DISCLAIMER!-Hello. we don't own it. yeah...hahah

ANYWAYSSSSS! An- This is Chanda. WOW two in one day. yay! Tomorrow will be another two! love us, yes...anyways, onto the story...

The next morning Hannah woke up to the shining sun, feeling the erg to take a walk around the woods. She wondered around aimlessly a bit before she finally found Yuki's secret base. She sat down at a large rock and admired Yuki's work.

"So I see you found it." Hannah turned around to see Yuki standing with a shovel and a basket. She smiled and stood up turning face to face with him.

"Yup." He walked closer to her making her sweat, and blush.

"Ummm…Okay." She said preparing to tell Yuki everything.

"Chanda and I, we're not who you and the others think we are. We're not angles, It was just easier to explain how we knew everything. You see, we come from another…dimension, Where you Tohru, Kyo everyone, are just anime characters.

"What!" he asked confused by what she was saying and Hannah nodded. She told Yuki about their obsession of fruits basket and how they all read the books and anime. How they cried and laughed, and understood their problem, and about the melon juice.

"Okay.." Yuki said, still stunned by her explanation. "But how do you explain this?" He grabbed Hannah into a hug and Hannah hugged back, a smile climbing onto her lips.

"I'm not so sure Yuki-Kun, but everything happens for a reason." Yuki nodded his head, and inhaled the sent of Her hair.

"Just don't tell anyone Yuki, okay? I trust you. We need to stay a secret. I think that we didn't just come her on accident. I think Chanda and I where sent her to help you guys. I'm not quiet sure yet, but I'm positive that no one can know our true roots. Trust me." She finished and looked at Yuki, who nodded in response.

"Good." She replied smiling as they hugged for a couple more minutes. Hannah pulled away and blushed, turning her head back to the direction of the house.

"I should get going before they wonder where I ran off to." She turned to walk away but Yuki grabbed her hand preventing her from runngin off.

"Hannah, wait…why did you kiss me last night?" Yuki asked, face the color of light pink.

"Because ever since I started reading fruits basket, I always thought to myself that it would be nice If I could kiss…you. At the time, It seemed foolish to want to kiss you but then… I had the chance to do it, so…I did. I'm sorry if it offended you." By now Hannah's whole face was flushed, and Yuki was shocked. No one had expressed their true feelings so openly to him before. He suddenly felt as if he knew her his whole life. He smiled his princely smiled, making Hannah's legs feel like red jello. " Then why didn't you kiss me?"

"I-I thought I had…" She stuttered nervously, as he pulled her closer to his body. Just then did she realize his true meaning,

"Oh.." She muttered as she turned her head from his gaze, blushing wildly. He touched her face and turned it towards himself, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Don't turn away." He whispered. His face dissented to hers and their lips touched for the faintest moment. If Hannah had the chance she would pause time and treasured this moment for an eternity. As they pulled apart, Hannah kept her eyes closed bringing her fingertips to the scarce spot.

"Was that your first kiss?" Yuki asked and Hannah nodded. It was the first and really kiss that Hannah had experienced in her whole being.

"It was mine too…" The pair walked back to Shigure's hand in hand, blush evident on both faces.

After Hannah's 'Make-out' session, Tohru Chanda, Hannah, Arisa and Saki went out to girls day out; shopping.

"So-So, let me get this strait. You and Prince-y kissed!" Arisa asked and Hannah nodded, blushing as Arisa hi-fived her, as they walked into a store. They came out three hours later with two bags each, and a hunger of a bear after hibernation. As they ate, everyone talked about school. Yes, Hannah and Chanda where about to become the newest members of Karibra High School.

"But Hannah, You better watch out, Prince-y has a group of fan club members who frolic at his every beck and call." Arisa stated and her two friends nodded.

"Guys, you can call me Aka-Chan, its stands for my mothers' maiden name, Sakaii."

"Aka-Chan, Kyoko-san would of called you that." Saki muttered in her monotone voice.

"Ah…Kyoko. She really loved you guys." Chanda announced with her head tipped to the sky, and her eyes shut. The four girls followed her gaze and smiled at the clear sky.

After Tohru, Hannah and Chanda had arrived at Shigure's, they where surprised to see an un-expected guest; Hatori.

"Ahh…" Chanda blushed and stepped back into Hannah's chest. " Hatori-San.." Hatori questionably looked up at the girls and took a drag of her cigarette.

"Ah Hatori-San! I'll make tea!" Tohru announced, walking into the kitchen. Shigure gestured the girls to sit down, which they did, taking full precaution

"You know Hatori-San, for a doctor you don't have the best health choices." Chanda said blandly snagging the cigarette and shoving it into her mouth taking a long drag. She blew out the smoke like a pro and handed it back his property.

"And you miss, aren't very responsible yourself." He retorted and Hannah snorted in a laugh. Chanda just ignored the comment and turned to the Sohma men.

"So I'm sure Shigure-Kun had called you here to speak with us. So what's up?" Shigure smirked, nodding and Hatori put out his fag and took a long breath.

"Shigure informed me that you know specific things about the Sohmas. We'd like to know what exactly you know." Hannah turned to Chanda, who smiled.

"We know everything up to the 18th book…and we're currently in the 7th…so basically we know your past, present and future. That explains it, no?" Hannah giggled and playfully pushed her friend.

"She's just being a smart ass cause Hatori's here." Hatori looked at the two with furrowed eyebrows.

"Should I leave?" He asked clueless and Shigure and Hannah laughed at his density, while Chanda fumed.

"Well Hatori-San, we happened to know a lot about the Sohma family. From you and Kana, To Kyo and his true from, to Akito being a woman, To Aktio stabbing Kureno and pushing Tohru off a cliff. Past…present…future." Hannah explained as she stared at the wideeyed Sohmas. Chanda smiled and patted Hatori's back.

"There are also some other things about the curse. But watch.." Chanda whispered before she jumbled Hatori. He squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing came to him.

"W-what!" Shigure yelled surprised while Hannah and Chanda laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah… Hannah figured it out yesterday. Freaky, huh?" They nodded and Tohru walked in with the tea. AS they drank their tea, Hatori got a call and stepped out of the room. After awhile Hatori appeared, his face stern.

"I have to get back to Akito, Thank you for accepting me for tea." Chanda got up and followed Hatori out of the room; Making Shigure and Hannah glance at each other.

"Hatori-San! Wait!" Chanda called and he turned around, waiting for her to catch up. " Let me walk you to the main road." He nodded and the two walked silently together.

"Hatori-San, I—" Chanda started but he just held his hand up.

"I know…"

"W-What!" She yelled jumping back, and he smirked, which was practically a smile for him.

"I know your not 18…"

"W-What! I wasn't trying anything! Its not that your not good enough to try anything with!…Wait..What! I don't understand. You make it really hard for a girl to apologize for…" Hatori blushed, and turned to look away.

"No! Its nothing like that! I just know you and your friend aren't 18, so if Shigure does anything to you, you can tell me." Chanda smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch back there. And…that of all the mabudachi trio, I like you the best." She turned around and ran, leaving Hatori standing alone grinning from ear to ear.

As the weekend went by, Chanda and Hannah made themselves comfortable at Shigure's house. By the end of the weekend they had new clothes, beds, and furniture courtesy of Shigure. Hatori also visited again, and Chanda only made a more of an ass of herself. As for Yuki and Hannah, They grew closer to each other as the seconds flew by, but they weren't really close to having another make out session. But Tohru and Kyo did, yes that's right…

One evening after lunch Chanda, Yuki and Hannah where talking a stroll thought the woods; Hannah and Yuki holding hands. Chanda and Hannah where having a debate over wither or not they would wear a short skirt or a long skirt at school. As they grew deeper into the forest, they hear certain noises, which Chanda suggested they followed. As they neared the noise they hid behind a bush, peering over. Chanda and Hannah's eyes grew wide as they stared in disbelief.

"Woah.." Chanda whispered as she saw Kyo and Tohru full on kissing. She turned to Yuki and Hannah and smirked.

"How come you guys never got that far?" Both Hannah and Yuki glared and blushed. They watched closely for a few seconds before Hannah whipped out her cell phone, and began filming.

"I've got to get this.." she said excitedly.

"What if he changes Hannah?" Yuki asked and Hannah shrugged.

"Oh, I'll delete it…after Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori see it." She grinned evilly. Hannah zoomed in on Tohru and Kyo, as Kyo moved to Tohru's boob." Hannah tried to get a better view, but steeped on a twig. Kyo's head snapped up, and he saw Hannah.

"RUN!" Chanda yelled as she took off followed by Yuki. Hannah ran about ten yards, still filming before she turned around. She zoomed in on Kyo's running form as Yuki and Chanda sped of ahead of her. After Yuki ran ahead, did he notice that Hannah wasn't with him. He stopped and looked behind him there stood Hannah filming the extremely angry Kyo. Yuki ran back leaving Chanda beat him to the house.

"Hannah! Your gonna get yourself killed!" He yelled as he ran up behind her, but she ignored him. Yuki sighed grabbing Hannah and throwing her over his shoulders, and started running. Hannah was still filming from Yuki's back, smiling and laughing hole-heartedly.

"This is great! I can send this to A.F.V!" She yelled, as she gave Kyo the finger. That really got to him, as he began to speed up, gaining feet, her eyes widened in fear,

"Yuki, Get me down!" She yelled and he stopped dropping her down, and she took off running. Yuki called to her, but stopped as he heard rapid footsteps. He turned around to see a charging kyo, and he took off running like a bullet. When he reached the house, Hannah and Chanda where showing to video to the mabudachi trio.

"Is that?" Hatori asked and Chanda nodded, "Tohru and Kyo!" Ayame and Shigure finished his sentence and Hannah laughed.

"Yeah, Its pretty pathetic." Replied Chanda, trying not to pay much attention.

"Oh shut up Chanda! Your just jealous because Tohru got to Kyo before you could!" Retorted Hannah half laughing.

"Shut the fuck up." muttered Chanda quickly and quietly, when Kyo burst into the room.

"YOU!" He growled, pointing at Hannah. She quickly snatched the cell phone and ran. Kyo chased her around and yelled at her.

"Hannah just delete it." Chanda called out and Hannah paused.

"I'll Never give up!" She yelled Chanda sighed.

"What are you going to do, jack off to it later?"

"No Chanda! Yuki and I are going to be alone together, and start having sex to Tohru and Kyo making out!" She shouted so everyone could hear, when Yuki heard it he sighed and banged his head against the table. Finally after much running, Kyo finally cornered Hannah.

"Give it to me!" huffed Kyo holding his hand out.

"If you want it," Said Hannah as she shoved it down the front of her pants, " You'll have to get it." She finished smirking. Kyo stood mouth agape, staring at Hannah.

"Okay! I give up!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. Hannah took out her cell phone and smiled putting it in her back pocket, as Kyo walked into the sitting room.

"Come on Yuki." Squealed Hannah as she started dragging him up stairs.

Yuki mumbled and blushed " You where serious about the phone thing?"

"Of course I was!" she said cheerfully, and Yuki looked terrified. Hannah turned to him with a playful smirk and whispered, " Not." Yuki started to get curious, when he noticed the smirk plastered on her face.

The day ended with much arguing about how cell phones should be illegal, School outfits, and what Hannah and Yuki had been doing upstairs for the past two hours. Everyone soon went to their rooms cause tomorrow was Chanda's and Hannah's first day at Karibra High.

AUTHORNOTE- HELLO LOVEEEEE! Hannah is officially gone...NOOOOOO! (TT.TT) Oh well. ANYWAYS. Chanda doesn't really smoke...okay? Lmao.

Kamura&Sakaii OVER&OUT! iloveyou.


	4. black haru & fan club girls

"Yo, Hannah, Chanda! Breakfast!" Kyo yelled from the table, as Tohru sat down their breakfast trays. The two girls ran down the stairs in a swift motion, and poised at the bottom, earning attention from the Sohma members, and Tohru.

"We'reeeeee Hereeeeee!" They yelled together making everyone sweat drop. Kyo and Yuki gawked at the two, Tohru clapped her hands together in excitement, and Shigure cocked an eyebrow, smirk taken over his face.

"My my my, look at our beautiful high school girls, all ready for their first day of Japanese school!" Shigure said dramatically, tears forming in his eyes.

Chanda and Hannah stood in their school uniforms, but they weren't anything like everyone else's was supposed to be. Chanda, refused to wear the girls uniform, saying she wasn't a slut. No offence to Tohru, so she decided to go with the boy's uniform with a more relaxed look. She wore the white shirt open with a black cami underneath, and she let her tie hand loosely around her long tanned neck. She also wore the blue pants, with silver chains hanging from the pockets. She wore a lot of gaudy bracelets and necklaces, and her hair was made into two French braids.

Hannah wore a mix between the girl's medium length skirt and the boys shirt, not allowing herself get next to the sailor shirts. Her shirt was buttoned to the busts and she let her tie set loosely in its proper position. Her hair was thrown around like a rock star, and held a plaid red hair band in the center. Hannah and Chanda bounced to the table, smiling at the four who stared openly.

"What!" Chanda yelled.

AT-SCHOOL—

Chanda and Hannah sat in an empty classroom taking their entrance exams. Hannah had just finished and was now leaning back in her chair, arms folded over her chest and trying to balance her pencil on her nose. She heard Chanda heave a sigh of relief as she propped her legs up on the desk, and rest her arms behind her head.

"You're done already?" Asked the teacher who had been in the classroom watching. Both girls nodded and the teacher took the up the test, grading them at his desk. After a few minutes of grading, he announced that the girls passed with flying colors, and the best friends smiled, and walked out of the classroom.

"Yes!" They exclaimed as they dance across the hall happily.

AS they walked down the hall, Hannah smiled widely. " Wow! I can't believe we actually passed! That exam seemed so hard!"

"Oh god! I know right!" Chanda replied. They then linked arms, and skipped to their new class. But before they could even get within Ten feet of the class door, They where stopped by the one and only president Takaai.

"And where do you think your going, Hannah Quick, Chanda Elliott Class 2D?" He asked the two girls with his hands planted on his hips.

"uhh to our class?" responded Chanda as if he where the stupidest person she knew.

"Not in those clothes you aren't! They are strictly against school dress code!"

"Why do you care about what we wear? It's not like we're hurting anyone." Retorted Hannah already annoyed by the president.

"I care because" He drew out the word 'because' and made both Chanda and Hannah cringe at his annoyance. "It's against school dress code! You Hannah are wearing half of the proper uniform; you should just march home and get changed to you shirt right away! But you Chanda, are wearing the men's Uniform, worn buy people of the male status! Not buy….women." The way he said women would make anyone want to beat the shit out of him. "Besides, Hannah your shirt is WAY to low."

"Thank you! I really appreciate the complement!" Hannah finished turning her head and laughing full heartedly.

"It wasn't a complement!" He yelled and Chanda snickered.

"Oh, it wasn't a complement?" She asked as she stepped up to Hannah, her hands finding its home in her pockets. He started to say something but was quickly quieted by a first year; Hatsuharu Sohma.

"Do you really have a problem with their uniforms?" He asked putting an arm around both of the girls.

"Hatsuharu!" He gasped, pointing a finger and shaking.

"You don't think their uniforms look nice?" asked Haru, again as he started to turn black.

"No! It's just that their uniforms are against—"

"Let me guess, the school dress code?"

"Well...yes." he mumbled and Haru stepped up.

"Let me tell you something, I think their uniforms look great on them. So what if her shirt is buttoned a little to low. So what if she's wearing the boy's uniform. I don't like you tone, and I didn't like how you discriminated women!" Haru had fully tuned black and was no longer behind the two girls, but in front of the president. Hannah was once again filming the whole incident, laughing the whole time.

"Now if you have nothing else to say about their uniforms, or maybe their hair color then I suggest you beat it." Haru finished and Hannah zoomed in on the president as he scattered down the abandoned hall.

"Thanks Hatsuharu. I thought that I was going to end up killing that guy." Sighed Chanda in relief,

"No problem…You know," He smiled obviously still black, as he took one step closer to her.

"I wasn't lying when I said you looked good." He stated seductively, as he twisted her tie around his thumb and index finger. Chanda blushed, but pushed away while saying,

"Save it for after school su-Haru, Hannah and I have to get to class." Chanda headed towards the door pulling Hannah along the way.

"Hey Haru!" Called Hannah before Chanda could pull her all the way inside. He turned to her smiling his naughty black smile and Hannah flushed.

"If you want I can send the video to you!"

"Okay." He said still smirking as he quickly looked down her shirt.

Hannah caught this and asked, "My shirt really is buttoned down to low isn't it?"

"Not for me it isn't." he responded as he stepped closer.

"You have issues. I hope you know that." replied Hannah as she walked into the classroom. Haru smiled as the door closed. He then turned white and walked back to his classroom.

Hannah stopped filming when she shut the door, and ran to where Chanda, Kyo, Yuki, Saki, Arisa, and Tohru sat, and exclaimed," Hey guys wanna see something?"

-AT-LUNCH—

Kyo and Tohru sat under a tree eating their lunch together, while Chanda kicked Arisa's but in Rich man poor man. Hannah, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Saki, were having a friendly conversation, about cheese.

Hannah was so consumed about naming the different types of European cheese that she didn't even see Momiji jump up and hug her.

"Momiji, you should do that here, you could get hurt." Yuki said almost forgetting that he wouldn't transform.

"Yuki, just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can have her to herself." Momiji smiled, and ran off to bother Kyo and Tohru's peace, while Hannah watched smiling.

"He's sooo cute! I can just dunk him in my coffee and eat him up!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Yes, I too could dip him in my coffee." Saki stated after Hannah in a monotone voice.

"By the way Hannah, how many cups of coffee did you have today?" Yuki asked turning to Hannah, ignoring Saki's last comment.

"Two…" She said looking away from her boyfriend. He gave her a prying look," Okay, okay, three."" She said smiling while she lied through her teeth. Yuki touched her hand and stared deep into her eyes,

"Alright already! It was five cups of coffee, and I finished off Shigure's when he wasn't looking! Sheesh!" she yelled half gasping. Yuki smiled for victory, knowing that he could get to her. He kissed her on the cheek as she took a sip from her water bottle. She started choking, and water went all over her shirt.

"Are you okay Aka-chan?" asked Hana as Yuki lightly patted her on the back.

"Yes . . . I'm fine. Gah! Look at my shirt! You can see right through it!"

Yuki glanced down a teeny tiny bit at her shirt.

"I'll go ask Chanda if she has an extra one."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Yuki grabbing her hand.

"I'm sure." she said grinning.

"Damn it! Uo, that was sooo cheating!" Chanda yelled and Uo smirked.

"Um Chanda? Hey . . . uh do you have an extra shirt I can borrow?" Hannah asked and Chanda nodded.

She got up and said, "Better not cheat Yankee." As she walked with Hannah to the school building.

At Chanda's locker, Hannah tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay here." huffed Chanda as she held out the shirt for Hannah to take.

"Wait one second!" came a voice from down the hall, making the two friends turn around.

Chanda began to laugh and turned to Hannah, "Oh . . . you're gonna get it."

Walking down the hallway were the four most obsessed teens, Matoko Minagawa, Minami, Mia, and number 2.

The two came face to face with the four, and Hannah laughed nervously, "Hello . . . "

Matoko stuck up her nose and scoffed.

"You two are new here so I'm going to assume you don't know the rules, but no girl is aloud to talk to the famous prince Yuki! He must remain pure, for the sake of Karibra High!"

"Yeah, pure!" her followers repeated and Hannah stepped up, "Did you guys ever wonder that maybe . . . he talked to us?"

Chanda giggled, "But would you guys honestly think I would steal Yuki from you! That's Hannah's department."

Chanda smiled as she threw the t-shirt at her friend and ran down the hall.

" . . . Bye Chanda . .!" Hannah yelled sarcastically.

"So, you're stealing our prince?" Matoko asked and Hannah began to sweat.

"Uhhh . . . no it's not like that." she responded nervously as the fan club girls glared at her.

**Back w/ everyone at lunch-**

Hannah came walking out of the school building with an expression on her face so blank you could have sworn she was stone. Her face was paler than pale as words ran through her head.

'_Prince Yuki belongs to everyone!'_

'_You can't love him! You won't love him!'_

'_He doesn't belong to you! Yuki is ours!'_

'_If you think you can take Yuki away from us your wrong!'_

'_You'll never take away our Yuki you witch!'_

'_We won't let you poison his mind!'_

'_Stay away from him! Don't ever touch him!'_

Hannah stopped walking and stared at the back of Yuki's head. She felt exposed and torn of everything that she had.

Uo and Chanda looked up from their game of cards, and waved at Hannah. Hannah just stood there staring. Chanda noticed something was wrong. She got up and walking towards her. As she got closer she noticed that her face was unusually pale.

'_oh no!' _she thought, and then she ran to her.

"Haa-chan are you okay?" asked Chanda nervously as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

Hannah felt tears run down her cheeks, but she tried to force them back.

'_No, not here. I don't want them to this side of me.' _she thought in her head. But as Yuki faced around, a smile plastered on his face, she couldn't help but admire his beauty.

'_The way the sun reflects off his hair, shining like a thousand diamonds. How his eyes portray kindness and love. They way he tastes as we kiss . . . but . . . that's more the reason why I can't have him.' _

The love sick teen sunk to the ground, tears flooding into her open hands.

"HANNAH! W-WHAT HAPPENED!" Chanda yelled, hands frantically waving above her head. Uo, Hana, and Tohru sunk down to her position, hugging her and trying to comfort her. Chanda stood up and patted her friends head.

"Haa what happened?" Chanda asked and Hannah choked in air.

"T-They sai-d-d I-I couldn't h-hav-ee him! That h-he was t-theirs!" Uo and Tohru glanced at each other with troubled looks on their faces, and Chanda sighed.

"Don't worry aka-chan, they'll pay." Hana said monotonously.

"Yeah! And who made them boss anyway! You can have Yuki if you want! . . . but if not Ayame is still an option." Chanda said in a soothing voice, and Hannah sucked in a laugh.

"Okay . . ." Tohru's eyes widened and Chanda smirked.

"It was a joke, chill. Now let's get you cleaned up before class, ne?"


	5. Chanda's cousin & the fight!

A/N- hi every one! This is Hannah. I am sad to announce that Chanda has moved to Texas. Waaaaaaaa! But we will be keeping in touch so that we can still publish our story.

Disclaimer- Chanda and I apologize for not putting any disclaimers or author notes on our previous chapters. We beg for your forgiveness. Well . . . we don't own furuba. We sooo wish we did but we don't. R&R you guys! L8R H8R's! 3 X D.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A girl only the age of sixteen knocked on Chanda's home door.

"I got it!" Allan yelled running down the stairs and to the door

As he looked through the peeping hole he smiled and pressed his back to the door.

"You're not welcome here!" he yelled and the girl pounded on the door.

"Allan, let me in now!"

After five minutes of badgering, he reluctantly let her in and led her to Chanda's room.

"She's in there with Hannah." Nikki nodded and entered her best friend's room with a boom and a bang.

"Chanda, Honey!" she yelled to an empty room, and began to laugh . . .

"There's no one here . . . " She walked to the bed and sat down glancing at the mess of books and juice all over the room.

"Hey look its Fruits Basket! . . . Hatori Sohma, book number seven. You're hott, but Haru is sexy . . . huh what happened in this book . . . I forgot. Why am I talking to myself?" she muttered as she glanced through the book.

"HUH! I don't remember this happening . . . and when did Hannah and Chanda become F.B. members?. . ."

She scanned through the pages, and stopped on one page that caught her eye.

"Whoa! Hannah and Yuki kissed! Niceee!"

Just then the eyes began to glow on Hatori and Nikki snorted.

"Since when did Hatori's eyes glow?" she muttered, before a light purple vortex spewed open swallowing both her and the furuba book.

"SHITTT!" she yelled as she spun around inside the vortex.

**With Cha and Haa-**

Chanda set herself down in the bath with ease, and exhaled in a relaxed way.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to fall on me while I bathe?" Chanda wondered as she started her music.

"Muther " came an echoed voice and a loud crash.

The roof held a big gaping hole, there were piles of wood every where, and two cousins in a bath.

"Eyeah! I'm wet!" Nikki shrieked jumping out of the water.

"Nik-nak!" Chanda yelled happily leaning on the inside of the tub.

" . . . Chanda! Where the hell are we!"

Chanda turned her friend around, and covered herself up. She pulled Nikki out of the restroom and dragged her into her room.

"Okay this may sound weird, but you, me, and Hannah are stuck inside the fruits basket world! Everyone's here aaannnd . . . were anime!" Chanda explained all excited.

"But anyways, how are my parents? Did they send a search team? Do they think I'm dead!" Chanda asked still excited as ever.

Nikki shook her head.

"No . . . Chanda, it's only the 27th of July, the day after your sleepover."

Chanda gawked at her cousin in disbelief.

"That can't be right . . . its September 10th here. Sunday. We've been here two months." It was Nikki's turn to gawk.

"You've been here two months and you didn't even call me! Have you met Haru?" Chanda laughed and nodded.

"Now, Nikki how'd you get here?"

"Well, actually I don't know . . ."

Chanda slapped her hand on her face and sighed.

"Okay then, how about, we talk to Shigure about you staying with us."

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

"No." Shigure announced, and Chanda's eyes grew large.

"Akito said that only when he meets all three of you he'll let her stay permanently."

Nikki and Chanda exchanged glances and nodded.

"Okay Shigure, we'll see him tomorrow if we're allowed."

He nodded and smirked looking back at his newspaper.

"Why tomorrow? Why not today?" Nikki asked and Chanda sighed,"Because Hannah and Tohru went out, Kyo's at the dojo, and Yuki uhhh . . . went to his base."

Later that evening everyone had been introduced to Nikki, and they all ate dinner quietly.

**The next day-**

Chanda woke up to see that her two friends had abandoned her.

She slowly arose and walked down to the main room, where everyone sat in their school uniform, except Nikki.

Chanda turned around and marched right back to her room. She pulled the braids out of her hair, and put on her school uniform.

Her crimped hair lay loosely on her back as she sat at the table and began to eat. Shigure eyed the girls.

"Are you three ready to meet Akito today?"

Everyone's gaze except for Chanda's and Nikki's turned to the writer.

"What do you mean Shigure?" Yuki asked, terror evident in his eyes.

Hannah turned to her best friends with a hammering heart and scowled.

"Don't tell me . . . " Hannah started, and Chanda stopped her.

"Oh . . . we didn't. You see Akito wants to see us, today . . . "

"- - Because of me." Nikki whispered, and Tohru nodded knowingly.

"Then why not say something!" Hannah yelled, and Chanda flushed.

"Can we not do this in front of everyone?"

"No! We can't. Now why didn't you tell me!"

Chanda and Nikki exchanged troubled glances, and finally Chanda sighed.

"Because, you're practically dating prince Yuki! And we all know how he is about Akito!" Chanda hissed, eyes flickering toward the half sleeping Yuki.

"What does he have to do with you keeping secrets from me!" Hannah exploded making everyone jump up from the sudden noise.

"Hannah, take a chill pill. What's the matter with you? You're acting like a total bitch!" Chanda yelled throwing her hands in the air, turning around on her feet.

Nikki, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki sat still watching the fight play out.

"No Chanda, you're the bitch! Ever since we got here you've been acting like you're all that, what's up with that? Why the hell aren't you being yourself?"

Chanda turned to Hannah ,ignoring the wide eyes following her movements.

"What do you truly know about me! My favorite color is orange, I have six piercings, I sleep with a pillow between my legs, I wanna get a tattoo on my chest, and that I'm totally in love with Kyo!" Chanda pulled her head back in realization of what she just said, and blushed.

Kyo sat wide eyed, face gawked.

Hannah cocked and eyebrow and smirked.

"So, it's really Kyo you love? I had the impression that you loved Hatori!"

Chanda's face exploded with a massive amount of color as everyone focused their attention on her.

"She gasped pointing an accusing finger at Hannah.

"Y-y-you-you!"

"What Chanda! What! You've got nothing on me!" Hannah grinned in ultimate victory.

"You . . ." Chanda paused and then a sly grin crept up her face.

"YOU SUICIDAL MANIAC!" she yelled.

Hannah reared back in shock.

"You didn't say what I think you just said!"

"Oh yes I did!" Chanda yelled back at her.

"Chanda you promised! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Well, . . . I didn't really promise"

"it was an unspoken promise! Best friends just don't tell each other those kinds ,and then blurt them out in front of the people they love . . ."

Hannah quickly threw her hand over her mouth. Her face turned red ,and she started to sweat when she looked over at Yuki.

Chanda scoffed and pointed at Yuki, "Him! You love him!"

"No, that's not what I meant to,"

"Oh sure you didn't Hannah! Do you know what's going to happen when Akito finds out! Do you?" Chanda yelled taking a step forward.

Hannah backed up against the wall. There was a very loud ringing in her ear that made her wince.

"Akito's going to want to kill you! And when he does Yuki will be gone forever, and you'll NEVER. See. Him. Again." Chanda finished eyes blazing.

Yuki watched as his girlfriend shrank into the corner like the many times he had done when Akito and him played their little 'game'.

Chanda started to storm out of the room when a tea cup smashed against the wall beside her.

"You bitch!" yelled Hannah ready with another tea cup in hand.

"I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed before she charged towards her, only to be stopped by Yuki and Kyo.

Shigure and Nikki sat back and watched the fight. Nikki was biting her finger nails out of concern for her two friends. And slowly before his eyes Shigure saw Hannah turn into Akito. Of course he was imagining this, but the same anger was visible in Hannah's eyes.

Hannah hit Kyo sending him on his knees. She tried to free her self from Yuki, but it was no use.

He ended up having to pin her on the ground as Chanda ran upstairs.

Hannah's shouting and thrashing subsided after a few minutes. Yuki let go of her and stroked her hair as she cried.

Shigure got up and walked over to Yuki and her.

"You better clean yourself up. We need to leave for the Sohma Compound soon."

He then walked out the door leaving Yuki to lead Hannah to the bathroom, and Nikki to revive Kyo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N- Hope that you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter gets really intense. Please give us reviews . . . lots! Sakaii and Kamura over&out! peace


End file.
